1. Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a one-piece window connector assembly for connecting adjacent hollow window spacers utilized in an insulating region between multiple panes of glass to space the glass panes and also to form a frame between the glass panes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional window connector assemblies for connecting adjacent hollow window spacers are known in the art. The window connector assemblies are forcefully inserted into adjacent hollow window spacers to permanently connect the spacers. It is understood by those skilled in the art that the window spacers, connected by the window connector assemblies, are then continuously fed into an automatic frame-bending machine where adjacent spacers are formed into a frame for a window of predetermined dimensions. The window connector assemblies realize specific bending and torsional stresses as the assemblies are forcefully inserted into the hollow window spacers in preparation for forming the frame for the window. Furthermore, even after the frame is formed, the window connector assemblies realize additional stresses at the connection sites where the connector assemblies permanently connect adjacent spacers. As a result, it is generally recognized that such assemblies must possess a certain rigidity, or stiffness, in order to satisfactorily resist these stresses.
To increase rigidity and resist these bending and torsional stresses, many conventional window connector assemblies incorporate highly complex designs.
More specifically, conventional window connector assemblies frequently incorporate two, and even three-piece designs to increase the overall rigidity of the assembly. Alternatively, to increase rigidity and resist these bending and torsional stresses, window connector assemblies incorporate side walls, or rails, extending the length of the window connector assembly which are manufactured at increased thicknesses or from particularly strong steels. These rails contribute to the overall rigidity of the window connector assembly and also help guide the connector assembly into the adjacent hollow window spacers. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,599 to Kronenberg, the window connector assembly incorporates single-flapped rails having a preferred thickness of 0.5 mm and is manufactured from sheet steel. In assemblies that incorporate two and three-piece designs, and in assemblies that incorporate relatively thick, single-flapped rails manufactured from various steels, more material is required to manufacture the window connector assemblies, and consequently the conventional window connector assemblies of the prior art are more expensive. Also, the conventional window connector assemblies that are steel are more difficult to manufacture because steel is difficult to stamp and requires a larger-duty press.
Due to the inefficiencies identified in conventional window assemblies, it is desirable to implement a one-piece window connector assembly that can be manufactured from less material, a less expensive material, or a more easily manufactured (stamped) material, while still withstanding the bending and torsional stresses realized upon insertion of the assembly into adjacent window spacers.
A one-piece window connector assembly for connecting adjacent hollow window spacers is disclosed. The assembly includes a central base having first and second rails. The rails are substantially parallel and are disposed at opposite sides of the assembly for guiding the assembly into the adjacent hollow window spacers. Each of the rails include a distal edge and a plurality of locking barbs formed within the distal edge of each rail. The locking barbs lock the window connector assembly into the adjacent hollow window spacers to permanently connect the spacers before the spacers are fed into an automatic frame-bending machine to form a frame.
The one-piece window connector assembly of the subject invention is characterized by each of the rails extending away from the central base through a reverse bend to the distal edge such that the distal edges of the rails extend back toward the central base. As such, internal and external flaps of each rail are formed with the reverse bend between the internal and external flaps, and the rigidity of the entire window connector assembly is increased.
Accordingly, the subject invention provides a one-piece window connector assembly having increased rigidity resulting from dual-flapped rails extending through a reverse bend that the overall rigidity of the assembly is increased and the assembly is capable of withstanding the bending and torsional stresses realized upon forceful insertion of the window connector assembly into the adjacent hollow window spacers for forming of the frame. Additionally, this invention provides that, due to the particular construction of the subject window connector assembly, the assembly can be formed of a less expensive, easily manufactured material such as aluminum.